The work to date has shown the promise of impedance detection of bacterial growth. Major advantages over radioactive methods area safety, economy, and freedom from disposal probelems. Technical electronic and computer problems have slowed this work. The acquisition of a minicomputer should make reasonable evaluations possible in the near future.